Black eyed
by kitty-kyu
Summary: fic à deux chapitre... Sortez les mouchoiiiiiiiiiiiiiirs! :p


_**Auteur:**_ Huhuhu Moi... Kitty-kyu !

_**Dislaimer:**_ C'est bon... On sait qu'ils sont pas à moi... Snif. (Un mouchoir?)

_**Couples:**_ Oui il y en a :p

_**Genre:**_ Fic à deux chapitre mais chut chut je vous dit rien sur la fin !

**_Note:_** Le titre à une fois de plus rien à voir avec la fic, c'est juste que j'écoutais cette chansson de Placebo lors de la publication. (Si c'est pas une excuse de merde ça? Oh mon dieu j'ai dit un gros mot! Oh naaaan je dois me suicider maintenant, méchante Kitty... Heu... Où je vais moi?).(Celui qui a pas compris c'était quoi le tire, et ben! Voir en dessous)

_°o...Merci à ma chitite Sara-chan22 d'avoir corrigé ma fic. (donc si il y a des fautes, c'est sa faute lol, je déconne, je déconne. C'est moi l'âne mondial de l'orthographe! Et je tiens à ma place et mon honneur... ça se voit que je suis bonne comédienne? XD)...o°_

_°o...Merci à vous de lire ce qui suit...o°_

•:´¨:•._Black eyed_.•:´¨:•.•:´¨:•._Black eyed_.•:´¨:•.•:´¨:•._Black eyed_.•:´¨:•.

Dans une petite maison située dans une ville propre et protégée de son mieux, deux amoureux dormaient comme deux anges au milieu d'un lit aux draps immaculés.

Un blond comme le blé et l'autre un châtain roux comme… Heu… Un châtain roux.

Ce dernier plus grand que l'autre semblait être comme son mentor aux yeux de l'autre.

Celui-ci se vautrait contre son torse comme s'il cherchait une protection.

Cette protection était bien présente depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

Déjà 2 ans. 2 ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble en tant qu'amis, amoureux et amants.

Le blond avait trouvé chez cet amant un nouvel espoir.

Après avoir quitté sa famille bourgeoise, il s'était retrouvé dans la rue et c'est sur le quai d'une gare que celui aux yeux émeraude pris pitié de son innocence.

Accueillit chez lui, ils s'étaient vite découvert des sentiments.

Croyant avoir trouvé l'âme soeur, se foutant de leur âge si avancé pour entamer une relation si sérieuse, niant les propos de leur amis et familles, se faisant des ennemis en communs, une vie en communs et un avenir.

Jamais ils n'avaient pensé à se séparer malgré quelques sauts d'humeurs, leur amour était d'après eux plus fort que tout.

Le petit blond se réveilla en douceur comme à chacun de ses réveils entre les deux bras légèrement musclé de son conjoint.

Il se redressa de tel qu'il ne réveillerait pas l'homme de sa vie et celui qui faisait sa vie.

C'est suivit d'un ou deux baisers sur l'épaule que ce dernier se réveilla à son tour.

Ils s'échangèrent un mot doux et un sourire. Le blond aux yeux turquoise alla préparer du café avant que l'autre ne parte pour son nouveau boulot.

Prêts à forger une nouvelle vie rien qu'à deux; celui-ci avait démissionné de son ancien boulot pour en exercer un autre où le temps lui était moins volé.

L'ex Bcbg avait appris à travailler dans un café pour lui.

Il avait appris à faire ce que les autres faisaient pour lui avant, mais après tout s'il avait quitté sa maison familiale s'était pour ça.

Il avait un coeur d'or, c'est ce qui le rendait faible et c'est ce qui lui avait donné un ange gardien à la mèche cachant la moitié du visage. Il ne faisait rien sans se mettre à la place de l'autre.

-A ce soir Trowa.

-A ce soir mon ange blond.

-Fais attention à toi, rajouta cet ange en se penchant pour le voir ouvrir la porte principale de la résidence.

-Mais oui quatre, je t'aime, à ce soir, ria l'employé.

Quatre monta ensuite se préparer pour partir à son tour au boulot.

Ce soir il ferait une surprise à son amant.

Il l'avait prévu depuis longtemps car ce soir cela fera un an qu'il lui était sien.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

-Chéri je suis rentré!

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux nattés alla embrasser son chéri de japonais.

Il était tôt et déjà il avait finis de travailler, normal car c'était un employé de nuit.

Un "Baka", de son surnom, qui enlaça son fiancé de dos par le cou.

Un amant qui buvait tranquillement son café de réveil avant de partir.

Un amant aux yeux reflétant légèrement ses origines asiatiques aux couleurs cobalts.

-Bonjour Hee-chaaaaaan !

-Bonjour chéri, encore en forme?

-Oh non, après une bonne douche je vais au lit, c'est te voir qui me rends un court instant de bonne humeur.

-Duo, il me reste encore 1h avant de partir, tu as finis plus tôt.

-Oui pour une fois.

-Alors il nous reste 1heure rien que pour toi et moi.

-Ça tombe bien j'étais en manque d'affection! Les week-ends ne sont pas suffisants sans compter le nombre de fois où tu fais des heures supplémentaires.

Le Hee-chan au vrai nom de Heero baissa la tête et adopta un regard coupable sans pour autant le faire exprès.

Avec Duo qui travaillait la nuit et lui la journée, seul les week-ends n'étaient qu'à eux deux, et la présence de l'autre dans le lit soir quand Heero rentrait et que Duo se réveillait 2h plus tard pour partir à son tour.

Le natté fit la moue et s'assit sur les genoux de son amour.

-Fais pas cette tête, c'est pas grave on a toute la vie pour en profiter … Et les vacances. Je t'aime Heero Yui.

-Moi aussi.

-Alors pourquoi tu as l'air triste ces derniers temps?

-…

Comme il ne recevait pas de réponse, le châtain occupa la bouche refusant de la lui donner de sa langue pour y caresser la sienne.

Leur mariage était prévu pour les vacances d'été.

Ils étaient fous.

Fous de se marier sans partager une vie saine au niveau de leur amour. Ou plutôt cette amour qui ne savait être assouvir durant l'année.

Fous l'un de l'autre.

Mais Heero avait grandit avec Duo et s'était promis de vieillir et mourir avec lui.

Et même le quotidien de la vie ne les séparerait pas.

Mais pourtant ces derniers jours il ne pouvait de ressentir un dégoût envers lui-même.

Il se sentait sale, il se sentait con.

En sale con quoi.

Pourquoi? Ça il n'était pas encore prêt à l'avouer.

Bientôt il posa son amant sur la table en calant ses hanches entre ses cuisses nues.

Il embrassa son corps désiré.

Qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait son baka à la natte.

Sa joie de vivre, ce sourire charmeur qui pouvait se transformer en celui d'un gamin une fois qu'il était satisfait. Son rire.

Sa façon de lui raconter sa vie et écouter la sienne des heures sans fatiguer.

Sa peau sucrée qu'il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de goûter.

L'amour qu'ils avaient en communs l'un pour l'autre.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

-Trowa, regarde!

-Ah mon ange? Tu es déjà rentré? Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Oui je suis partit, répondit Quatre en s'effondrant à coté de lui dans le fauteuil et se coucha en se servant de ses cuisses comme oreillers.

Il tendit le bras vers le haut pour lui montrer un petit bracelet de chaîne couleur or avec une perle suspendue envoloppée dans une aile gravée.

-C'est joli. On te l'a offert ?

-Non, je l'ai acheté… Ne t'inquiète pas ça date d'il y a longtemps ça ne touchera pas notre budget du mois. Ferme les yeux mon coeur.

Celui-ci obéit et le sentit se relever puis s'appuyer sur ses cuisses pour l'embrasser et enfin glisser quelque chose autour de son poignet.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il aperçut à son poignet le même bracelet que celui qu'il aime mais en argent.

-Tu n'as pas oublié cet anniversaire alors?

-Comment j'aurai pu?

-C'est magnifique.

-La suite se passe au restaurant?

-Bien sur.

-Puis dans la chambre?

-Quatre.

-Quoi? Sourit-il d'un air innocent.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse ne m'oblige pas à l'avouer.

-Depuis quand tu joues les timides?

-Et c'est moi que tu traites de timide? Toi en plus?

Les joues de Quatre devinrent adorablement rosies.

-Ah tu vois.

-Tu verras qui est le timide ce soir.

Sur ce le blond alla chercher sa veste et lui jeta la sienne.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Une semaine passa, et un bel homme travaillait derrière son bar.

-Hey! Maxwell! Allez tu peux rentrer.

-Hein? Pourquoi Boss? La soirée ne fait que commencer.

-Vas-y je te dis, Je vais te remplacer, tu as bien mérité cette nuit de sommeil auprès de ton chéri.

-Oh merci Wufy!

-Allez, dégage avant que je ne change d'avis. Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ça risque de me faire viiiiiite changer d'avis!

Tout sourire, Duo alla chercher ses affaires et s'éloigna le plus vite possible des endroits où son chef chinois pourrait l'appeler pour qu'il reprenne finalement le travail.

Il prit son gsm. Mais pour finir il décida de faire une surprise en débarquant dans le lit et tendrement l'enlacer.

Il ouvrit discrètement la porte de leur vaste appartement et se glissa vers la chambre.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte en tendant l'oreille.

Des gémissements?

Son chéri était-il en train de se donner du plaisir sans lui?

Nan puisque maintenant il intercepta clairement une autre voix plus rauque.

Une voix qui lui en demandait plus encore, une voix qu'il connaissait.

Car pour cause, c'était celle du meilleur ami de son frère Solo Maxwell.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°† Des commentaires? ça vous a plut? Qu'en pensez vous? C'était bien? Alors sympa? Je devrais arrêter de poser la même question de différentes manière non? †°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°


End file.
